Rumours
by EVERNEATH
Summary: In a city ruled by a reputation, sometimes the most practised smiles hide the most scandalous of secrets. In high society nothing is more dangerous than a scandal… and he and I were the talk of this night- the Phantomhive Butler and I. One-shot Sebastian M. x OC Warning: Lustful Moments/ Sexual Content


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own_Kuroshitsuji_ (Black Butler) this is an anime/ manga that was written and created by Yana Toboso. However I do own this Plot idea and OC- Alice.

_Note:_ For the purpose of my one-shot and idea Ciel Phantomhive has an older sister, and she already knows Elizabeth and Sebastian. No other characters will be mentioned except those and random unnamed faces.

_**Rumours**_

_In a city ruled by a reputation, sometimes the most practised smiles hide the most scandalous of secrets. In high society nothing is more dangerous than a scandal… and he and I were the talk of this night- the Phantomhive Butler and I._

The long scarlet chiffon of my gown trailed behind me as I approached the entrance, batting my eyelashes delicately at the door man. Curving my rose quartz coloured lips up in a smile as he jolted upright to open the double doors for me, light spilling onto the shadows of the stairs as the doors opened to a ballroom. Clasping my gloved fingers together I stepped through the arched doorway, noticing the way a gentle hush settled along the occupants. Black laced fingers reached up to brush my messy fringe out of my hair, while smiling gently.

Taking folds of my dress between my fingertips I lowered myself into a curtsy, addressing the entire occupants with modesty but defiance as I did not lower my head to them. Even though that would lower my reputation in their eyes I was sick of posing to these people, knowing I could not change what they thought of me. Black laced clad fingers released my dress as I gracefully moved forward; the humans around me should absolutely be able to determine the annoyance in my stride. And if they could not I pitied the rest of our race…

The delicate black laced flower on my gown began to rise and fall with my gentle whispering breathes, my gentle curves accentuated by the tight bodice of the dress. Unduly conscious of dark eyes watching me as I walked further into the room, and I couldn't help but to notice the way the other ladies drew back from me as I were somehow plagued by a disease. Tilting my head to the side I allowed my unnaturally bright sapphire coloured eyes to pierce into several pairs of boring brown and green eyes.

Smiling in satisfaction as several ladies gasped in surprise at my boldness to even glance in their direction; after all I was only the maiden of the Phantomhive household, my brother held all of their respect, even though he was only a child.

Lacing my fingers together the black lace of my simple gloves were stark against my pale skin, while bowing my head forward long back strands of hair danced in front of me, each perfect ringlet glittering with small blue slivers of light. The dress narrowed at the waist showing of my slight delicate frame, but billowed out at the torso, the scarlet over dress shadowed underneath by the black underdress that brushed against the floor as I walked. Pale bare shoulder were pushed back as I raised my head, forcing the tears that wanted to fall back, tears were considered a weakness and these people would never see me so weak.

Scanning the men around me I searched for one in particular, looking for a young male with blue eyes and a dark shock of navy blue hair, knowing it wouldn't be hard to spy such a strange colour in this sea of black and browns. My sapphire eyes also searched for another but I was hoping that_ he_ had not come and knowing that would never happen. He would always be by his Master's side. No matter how much I wished he was by mine, no matter how much I truly craved his touch. There he was, typically dressed in a way that suited his standing in this society as the head of the noble Phantomhive family.

Seeing him turn a single blue eye in my direction I dipped my head down to him modestly as he smiled at me in greeting. His black eye patch over his right eye stark against his creamy coloured skin, "Alice, how are you this evening?" he questioned me once I had moved into speaking distance to him.

Smiling slightly I towered about a head taller than him; turning my lips up in a smile I raised a slender eyebrow, "As well as one can with such a greeting." I said while glancing around at the milling people, still noticing the way they stared at me and my younger brother.

"I noticed." He said a hard edge creeping into his voice as his finger curled into a fist, his silver family ring large against his thumb and the strange blue sapphire dancing in the light on his ring finger.

Raising my fingers to my neck I played with the similar stone placed in the curve beside my collarbone threaded onto a simple black ribbon, "Where is Lady Elizabeth?" I questioned.

No sooner had I spoke as a bright whirlwind of coloured dresses and laced corset came into view with golden curls bouncing around her the girl in question smiled at me, "Lady Alice, it's lovely to see you." She said her green eyes sparkling as she threw herself into my arms.

Ciel sighed beside me, "Elizabeth." He said in exasperation, while rubbing his forefinger and thumb against his forehead as if he were just struck by the need to sleep.

"As it is too see you Lady Elizabeth." I said while overcome with happiness as the girl buried her face into my chest as she held me close. I knew she held a sisterly affection for me and it had made losing my parents and Ciel for a time nearly bearable. After all I owed her my life, she had taken me in and cared for me when no one else would and saved me from the streets, I would be eternally grateful to the girl who was to marry my brother.

Turning her face up she frowned her green eyes darkening, "You do not need to address me so formally." She stated, her delicate lips curving down in a frown.

"In the circumstances Lady Elizabeth for her it would be advised." Stated a darkly, seductive voice from behind me.

A shiver passed down my spine as the voice filtered through the air, almost as if his slender fingers ran down my spine as he spoke, but knowing he never would in such company. Turning my head to glance behind me, the long tresses of my raven coloured hair brushed against the palms of my hand, my bare arms and shoulder pale against the dark curls. A slender tall man stood behind me, barely a foot away, my sapphire eyes level with his muscular chest. Flicking my eyes up I glanced at his from behind my lashes. Noticing the way his crimson coloured eyes burned as he noticed the scarlet colour of my dress; the very same as his eyes.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as a light blush dusted along my cheeks, causing me to lower my head in embarrassment, "Of course, Sebastian is right Elizabeth. It would be inappropriate for me to be seen addressing you so informally." I whispered so only those in our direct vicinity would overhear my spoke words but only I would hear the undertone of sadness in my voice.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side confusion clouding her bright green coloured eye, "But why…" she began, clasping her hands together in her confusion.

Watching in relief as Ciel stepped up, offering a gloved hand to Elizabeth he spoke smoothly, "Lady Elizabeth." He captured her attention with just her name, "May I have this dance?" he questioned her.

A light flush of excitement appeared on her cheeks, "Oh yes Ciel." She said in a rush as she grasped his hand in hers as she tugged him onto the already crowded dance floor. Pain sliced through me as I watched the way my brother held her gently, lovingly.

How I wished someone would hold me like that, but knowing that would never happen. I was tainted. _Unclean…_

"You're still thinking about what she said to you, Angela." His whispered words caused my head to snap around, my sapphire eyes narrowing at him in annoyance. His dark red eyes sparkled as he watched me battle with myself.

Turning away from him, the coats of my dress swirled around my legs, tangling around my ankles, causing me to stumble slightly. Cool arms slid around my waist, steadying me against his chest. Those simple touches sending little sparks through my body, like stars exploding beneath my pale skin. A flush spread through my entire body, filling me with desire but I held myself in check, and not losing myself to Sebastian was like an unending battle. That I will surely one day lose, only because he had already ensnared my brother in his raven wings but he wanted both of us.

The King and his Queen, but I was still unwilling to become his pawn on the chest board we called life.

Forcing him away from me I stepped out of his embrace. Noticing the loud whispers that danced around the room, and knowing they were directed at me. And for all the wrong reasons, I had forgotten that in a society such as this a simple exchange can be seen as a clandestine meeting but to be held so protectively by a butler was practically a scandal. They had enough rumours about my family with the strange demise of my parents, my brother returning from the ashes and starting a business to return the family name to its former glory and me, the daughter nobody knew about.

All save the man that had found me in France a year ago, and brought me here. Into the sparkling heart of London, that was ruled by the upper class who appeared to have everything, wealth, beauty and happiness. But it was all smoke and mirrors, nothing was real and these people were cruel. I had become aware of that when I stood beside my brother and encouraged him, to find the people that had murdered our parents but also to flourish from the ashes. When they had all began the rumours, little did they know, only one was true.

And it had to do with the man who wrapped his glove covered fingers around my wrist as he began to tug me into the shadows of the parlour, and deeper into the grand house. Trailing behind him, the folds of my dress danced around my slender legs as he picked up his pace, "Sebastian?" I questioned, my chest rising and falling heavily as he practically ran with me down the long corridor.

Coming to a stop, he stilled his broad back facing towards me with his head down. Midnight black hair tickling against the collar of his expensively tailored butler's suit, raising a trembling hand I brushed my fingers against the nape of his neck, smiling as he trembled beneath my gentle touch. Whirling around, he captured both of my wrists in his fingers and he advanced upon me, stumbling back I was pushed up against the wall. His lips caressed the name of my neck, brushing lightly against the bare skin. His lips skimmed along my neck, tipping my head back, his teeth grazed gently against the tender flesh. A small moan escaped my parted lips as he touched me gently, possessively.

Leaning his body heavily against mine, I felt him press hard against me, even though we were still separated by the thick chiffon of my multi-layered dress. A secret part of me whished that it was not so. A faint blush stained my cheeks, as his fingers brushed against my waist, his finger creeping higher. Lightly brushing his fingers against the bare skin above the dress, he trailed his fingertips against my collar bone. But then his finger moved down to the neckline of my dress skilfully, pulling it down forcibly, while lowering his head to brush them against my exposed breasts.

Gasping at his bold touches I ran my fingers along his arms, pausing to grasps his left wrist, slipping my fingers beneath the edge of the glove I pulled it off with one swift motion. He lifted his head, his red eyes glowing a strange purple, the same colour as the mark. Staring at him I lifted his hand, kissing his fingertips, my teeth grazing over the middle finger, his shiver telling me I was on the right track. Turning his hand I gently brushed my lips against his mark, allowing my tongue to slide along the demonic symbol as well. His eyes watched me unblinkingly, but a small smile played along his mouth, sending a shiver down my spine.

Lowering his hand, I pushed it against the side of my breast; he slid his hand along my skin as I leant towards him. My lips capturing his in a passionate embrace between lovers, moving my lips I forced his mouth to open. I could feel his lips curve up in a smirk as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, dancing along his own. Purring low in my throat as he answered with his own caresses as his tongue dominated mine. His fingers skimmed along the sides of my breasts and slid along my shoulders, his slender fingers caught in the fine strands of my hair, as he tipped my head back.

Laughter drifted to us from the shadows, both of us froze in surprise. He pulled his lips from mine, his eyes losing their bright fiery purple and returning to their radiant crimson. Watching him glare into the darkness, he pushed himself against me once again, "Sebastian, what are you…" I began but was cut off as his fingers slid around my neck, pressing my cheek against the curve of his neck, he shielded me from view as a man and a woman stumbled into the vague light from the torch burning faintly on the opposite wall before us.

A glass of champagne held in the woman's hand, her cheeks were dark pink, she was obviously drunk. They stumbled to a stop as they took in the strange sight of a man leaning over a slender woman, her face hidden in his neck, and the shadow he cast over her. "Sorry to interrupt." The man drawled as he opened the door beside them, ushering the other woman inside. He turned back to stare at us as he closed the door, his eyes flashing as he realised that it was the Phantomhive Butler and where there was Sebastian there was, "Well Lady Alice, a pleasure to see you." The man said with laughter in his voice.

Sebastian straightened slightly then said loudly enough for the man to hear, "My Lady do you feel well enough to return," he said the man glancing back at us curiously, "You no longer feel faint?" he asked shooting an obvious glare at the man.

I watched in satisfaction as the man shut the door quickly his cheeks pale in fear, realising when he had overstepped his boundaries as a simple rich man and well Sebastian looked a little terrifying right now. I coughed embarrassedly into the palm of my hand and untangled myself from between the wall and his lithe body. Little shivers ran down my spine as he turned his red eyes in my direction, raising an eyebrow as I turned away from him. Folding my hands together demurely in my lap as if nothing in the least bit lustful had happened between us moments before. Beginning to stroll down the corridor at a leisurely pace I moved towards the light of the ballroom, uncaring that he followed close behind me.

Walking into the bright light of the room I blinked slightly after the darkness of the small corridor, closing my eyes for a moment. I felt the light touch of Sebastian's fingers against the small of my back before he disappeared along the edges of the room, moving away from me so as not to be so conspicuous. My sapphire eyes followed him, and he turned his head to watch me, a small smile played along my lips as his eyes sparkled at me. Shifting my eyes along the crowded room I smiled at the women who turned to me and began to gossip behind their hands, and the men that watched me with dark hooded eyes, as if wondering what an innocent girl like me could be doing with the Phantomhive butler.

Lifting my head I strolled through the mass of bodies, skimming my hands along the curve of my waist as Sebastian had done moments before in our few stolen moments of passion. Glancing around me I watched as the rumours flew through the room; standing in the centre beneath the grand chandelier I lifted my head my sapphire eyes meeting crimson ones. A small smile played on my rose coloured lips as I saw Sebastian on the other side of the room watching me intently. Running my tongue along my bottom lip I tasted the remnants of his sweet mouth; trying not to laugh as he watched the movement intently. I was in a bind here, to be what society wanted me to be or follow my heart, but something told me Sebastian wouldn't stop at my heart or my body.

_He wanted my soul, after all there is only so much running you can do before you give in to a Demon…_

**READ & REVIEW:** What did you think, just a random idea I had so I decided to write it. Not really a story there but I love Sebastian so this was fun to write. Please review and I don't mind criticism as long it is helpful…


End file.
